Asylum
by Mayuna
Summary: What's a girl to do when your told the only reality you knew was fantasy? Keaka finds herself struggling to maintain her sanity and figure out the truth. Finished!
1. Crazy?

_I am going to attempt at another story and pray, pray, pray I will have time to work on it. I was looking and I never finished Flee To The Makai! Shame on me. 'sigh' I'll try my best and hardest to fix it up and do this one. Enjoy ! _

Keaka awoke in a white room. She didn't remember how she had gotten there or where the last place was she had been. Her eyes quickly scanned the ceiling, walls and what she could see of the floor. Was this a hospital? Had she been injured? Keaka made a move to push her bangs aside but she couldn't raise either arm or her legs for that matter. She inspected her wrists to find they were restrained to the bed with what presumed standard hospital restraints.

"What the…? Oh well nothing a little spirit energy can't break." She stated to herself. She raised her energy or attempted to the same as she always did except nothing happened. Usually she felt the surge of energy flow through her body immediately but not this time, there had been nothing.

"Bastards." She said about no one in particular and tried to unsuccessfully raise it again. Minutes passed leaving Keaka sweaty and light headed from her excursions. Slowly the door opened startling Keaka. She quickly jerked her head in that direction expecting to be faced with the ugliest demon she had seen to date. The person appeared normal from the back as he shut the door behind him. Keaka could barely contain her excitement as he turned to face her, his green eyes sparkling as he smiled at her warmly.

"Kitsune! I knew you'd save me!" Keaka cried out. "What happened to your hair?" She asked as a sort of after thought. Kurama said nothing simply pulled up a chair and opened what she presumed to be a hospital chart.

"Kurama? What's wrong kit?" She asked becoming uneasy. Kurama scribbled something down before looking at her and smiling.

"Good morning Abriana. How are you feeling today?" He asked. Keaka looked dumbly around the room.

"Umm are you talking to me?" She asked after a moment's time.

"It is just you and I in here so yes I was addressing you."

"But you got my name wrong." She stated quietly feeling tears brim her eyes.

Kurama frowned slightly and looked down at the chart.

"It says here Abriana Wilson. That is who you are, isn't it?"

"Listen buddy I don't know who you are taking on the appearance of my fox but my name is not some prissy name like Abriana. It's Kuwabara Keaka!" She shouted.

"Ah yes your mother did say you were suffering from delusions."

"That's not funny. My mom abandoned me, my bro and sis when I was still just a baby girl." Keaka said choking up.

"No Abriana she did not. A week ago you were admitted here after you suffered a complete psychotic episode. Basically you had a mental and nervous breakdown simultaneously. You've been in and out of consciousness since then. It seems in that time you've created a whole new life for yourself to escape the pain. Fascinating." He said intrigued.

"Pain?"

"Yes. A month ago your boyfriend was killed in a street fight which you witnessed. Do you remember?" He asked leaning forward a bit in his seat. Yusuke's image popped into her head suddenly accompanied by an overwhelming sense of pain and guilt. The longer she held onto him the farther away he got. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down. It was the same feeling that they had felt when he died.

"Yusuke! Something has happened to Yusuke." She whispered. The good doctor scribbled more.

"Tell me about this Yusuke."

"I'll tell you nothing!" She spat. The good doctor lifted a picture from the chart and held it where she could see it.

"Is this the one you called Yusuke?" He asked. Keaka's eyes welled up. Why did Yusuke's picture make her so sad? Something terrible had not only happened to him but to all of them. Why couldn't she remember? The good doctor took note of her reaction and quickly jotted away.

"Why did you call me Kurama or better yet kitsune and fox?" He asked. Keaka stared straight ahead at the ceiling.

"If that is who I am I have a right to know."

"Don't mock me." She said bitterly.

"No I am not. I want you to be well again that is all. I'm going to prescribe an anti-depressant as well as one that hopefully will cease the delusions." He said standing up. "The nurse will be in shortly to administer a sedative that will help you sleep some more. The more rest you get the easier it will be for you to come back to reality." Keaka whipped her head to glare at him.

"You're going to knock me out?" She asked angrily. The good doctor stopped in front of the door and glanced back at her as if she were pathetic.

"You're a very ill girl. Right now sleep is your friend. Until tomorrow Abriana." He said exiting the room. Keaka lay in the bed for some time trying to figure out what had happened to them. Had Yusuke been killed? That was the only explanation as to why she felt the way she did. The good doctor who disguised himself as Kurama was probably sent in to collect information from her about the team. Why had he only asked about Kurama and Yusuke? Why not Kazuma or Hiei as well. Perhaps he, or it who really knew, didn't know about them. Keaka shook her head, that was impossible team Urameshi, or the Reikai Tantai as they preferred to be called, was a household name in all three worlds so how could her captor or captors not know about all five of them. What the hell had happened? The door cracked open and in walked a very convincing Botan and Atsuko. Keaka kept her mouth shut.

"Hello Miss Wilson. I'm Nurse Goldmen but you can just call me Sam." Atsuko said cheerfully. Keaka said nothing.

"This is my assistant Asia Hickens. Dr. Burrows prescribed some meds for you to start up on so we'll just inject them into your I.V." Keaka watched helplessly as they emptied the contents of the syringe into the tubing connected to her hand. The room began to blur as her head spun.

'No matter what I can not fall asleep. No matter…'

Keaka jerked awake sitting bolt upright in bed. Her head whipped around urgently examining her surroundings. She relaxed to see light blue walls instead of starch white. Kurama's room. She looked to her left to see the fox had fallen asleep at his desk head propped on his arms. Keaka breathed relief and lay down. Her eyes remained wide open consumed in the images of her dream.

"It was so real. It couldn't have been just a dream. Maybe it's a warning but what could it possibly mean?"


	2. Going Home

Keaka had stayed a few more hours at Kurama's house before Kazuma came to pick her up to take her home. As it turned out he had been Reikai trying to explain to Koenma exactly what it was that happened although even he was not quite sure what it was.

"Im tellin' ya sis. One minute Urameshi was there and the next he was gone." He said.

"Yeah and I was down and out." She stated recalling what Kurama had said a bit earlier. Kuwabara nodded.

"Pretty much." He said.

"Where's Hiei?" She asked.

"Trying to track Urameshi with his jagan."

"Oh I see." She said looking down at the ground. So something horrible had happened to Yusuke but what? No one knew.

"Hey are you feeling alright? Your looking kind of pale." Kuwabara said.

"No I'm not but that's besides the point we have to….to….uh, f-find….Ura-Urameshi and…." She stumbled nearly falling backwards as the ground rolled under her feet. Kuwabara caught his little sister and held her in his arms.

"Keaka? Keaka? Come on sis! Don't do this to me! Kesaki!" His voice resounded from far away, almost seeming to come from a long tunnel that Keaka was heading down at full speed.

Her eyes jerked awake to be met with a white ceiling. Her head whipped around to see the white walls again.

"No! No! No!" She yelled and began to struggle.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice suddenly. Keaka's attention turned to the door way. Low and behold there stood Hiei but Keaka could tell that it wasn't. He looked like a regular kid with his baggy jeans and loose t-shirt. Hesitantly he walked into the room and over to the bed.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked quietly.

"H-Hiei? Please not you too. First Kurama and now…not you too." She said softly. Hiei's eyes grew wide.

"Mom! She's awake and freaking out!" He yelled out into the hallway. Within seconds Shiori Minamino and Takanaka, Keaka's teacher came half walking half jogging into the room.

"Abriana your awake." Shiori said happily.

"How are you feeling sweetie." Takanaka said. Keaka stared at them for a minute.

"Not well. I think I'm going crazy." She said.

"Well that's why your in the hospital dear so you can get better." Shiori said taking Keaka's hand in hers that was no longer bound to the bed.

"Shiori I…." Keaka began but was interrupted by the imposter Kurama.

"Well nice to see your awake." He said pulling up a chair. "How are you feeling."

"Like I've lost my mind." She said softly and returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"It's like I told you before Abriana. You're a very sick girl but that is why you are here so we can get you well." He stated smugly.

"You said before that I created an alternate reality for myself. How in the hell could I create thirteen years in the short span of merely a few weeks?" She asked.

"The mind is still a mystery in many areas especially the subconscious mind. We still don't really know what triggers things but we do know that you had a complete nervous breakdown. The night you were brought in Abriana you were screaming about Yusuke Urameshi. You said that 'they' had taken him. You also were quite frantic when you saw me calling me 'kitsune' and 'Kurama'. Not to mention a Hiei and Kazuma. Now you've already called me that once and have established the fact that your deceased boy friend is the one you recognize as Yusuke but who are Kazuma and Hiei?" He asked resting his face on his hands.

"She called me Hiei." The what ever it was called from a corner of the room. All eye's turned on him except for Keaka.

"Hm. So you are Hiei then? Abriana that is your brother, your twin brother to be exact. His name is Andrew." Then good doctor stated quietly.

"My brother's name is Kazuma." She stated becoming annoyed.

"Who's Shiori?" Shiori suddenly asked. Everyone turned their gaze on to her.

"Shiori?" The doctor said opening his clip board and scribbling something down.

"Yes right before you entered the room she called me Shiori." She said and turned her attention back to Keaka.

"Where is she getting all these names from?" Takanaka asked suddenly.

"Their Japanese dad. We're learning Japanese culture in school this semester." Andrew piped up. The doctor nodded his head scribbling away.

"Well this certainly clears some things up then." He said. "Were you also taking foreign language classes?" He asked

"For Japanese? Yeah."

"What is the name that she picked for herself."

"Uh I think it was Kurenai, no uh Kesaki I think but I'm not really sure because we don't have that class together." He stated.

"And at last the pieces are coming together." He said standing up. "Mr. Wilson, Mrs. Wilson may I speak with the two of you in the hall." He said exiting the room with the pair close behind. Keaka shook her head slowly.

"This is ridiculous." She said quietly.

"You know Abby even if your not better just lie and say you are." Andrew said coming closer again. Keaka said nothing.

"I miss you sis. I want you home. Things just aren't the same with out you." He said sitting on the side of the bed. Keaka looked away from him but was forced to when he placed his hand on her cheek and gently guided her gaze back to him.

"This is the longest we've ever been apart and I can't stand it anymore." He said his crimson orbs sparkling with unshed tears. Keaka's own eyes filled. Even if this were just an imposter Hiei it was a damned good replica.

"You really think that they would let me go if I said what they wanted to hear?" She asked.

"Yes they will. Even if you don't believe it just agree and they'll let you leave." He said his voice sounding hopeful. It made sense but could she do it? Could she pull it off pretending to be someone else and lying about whom she was? The thought stabbed into her but it may be the only way to save Yusuke. There wasn't much good she could do inside this place. Mentally she agreed with herself that no matter how hard it was she would do it. Besides since when did Keaka Kuwabara ever turn down a challenge.

Three weeks, a lot of counseling and several breakdowns later Keaka was free. She walked out of the hospital blinking in the bright sunshine. During the entire three weeks not once did she 'go back home'. She prayed every night before she fell asleep that she would wake up so she could run to Kurama and tell him everything that happened but nothing, not even a dream of any of them. Keaka watched as houses sped past in the expensive car that Takanaka was driving, each one looking identical. The suburbs. Andrew had mentioned at some point in time that they were spoiled rich kids. A part that Keaka did not know how to play.

"Well we're here." Takanaka said getting out. He opened Keaka's door and she hesitantly stepped out. The house was very nice, a tan stucco appearance to it with seemingly only one story.

"Come on Abby I'll take you to your room." Andrew said taking her hand and leading her inside once Shiori had unlocked the door. It opened up into a rather large family room to the left was a short hallway which Keaka was led down.

"You room is the last one on the left. Mine's right across if you need anything and I'm in there." He said compassionately. Keaka nodded once pushing open the door to Abriana's room. Her face twisted in disgust. It was pink with plushy stuffed animals and heart shaped pillows and it was pink!

"Whats wrong? Andrew asked concerned.

"Uh nothing. There's absolutely nothing wrong with this pink nightmare." She stated entering the room of evil.

"I'm sure that mom would let you redecorate if you want." He stated walking close behind her.

"Let's hope so." Keaka muttered.

"Well I have some homework to catch up on so like I said if you need anything just holler." He said.

"Will do." Keaka said softly examining the room further. Andrew smiled and left the room closing the door softly behind him. Keaka knocked all of the creepy stuffed animals off the bed and onto the floor and layed down. She climbed under the down quilt enjoying the cool crisp sheets under her. She slunked into the pillows that were extremely comfortable and stared up at the ceiling. Keaka sighed.

"Now what do I do?"


	3. Memories

Okay no more writing new stories until I finish this one…bc this was intended to be my major project but I write in between big stories to get more juices flowing…so here we go again..into the depths of my strange twisted fantasy world….its my happy place… 

Keaka searched through the bedroom closet searching for a school uniform when she saw it. The most evil outfit known to her. She took the uniform out and held it at arms length as if it were a poisonous snake. Her face twisted in disgust at the bright cheery colors and huge letter monogrammed on the shirt. She quickly stalked across the hall to that kids room and threw open the door. Little creep was fast asleep.

"Hey! Wake up Andrew!" She said grabbing the covers off of him. He yelled something unintelligibly and propped himself up on his elbows rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell Abby? It's still early!" He cried out.

"What is this?" She yelled back holding the outfit up for him to see.

"Huh? That's just your cheerleading get up. Why? Did something happen to it?" He asked innocently.

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT CHEERLEADING!" She screamed at him her entire body trembling with rage. He stared at her wide eyed.

"Why should I have to? What's with you lately asking me all these questions? It's like you don't remember anything." He said annoyed. He sat up and began sifting through a pile of laundry on the floor. Keaka looked at the floor and closed her eyes.

"Look maybe…maybe I don't alright." She said softly. Andrew glanced at her then returned his gaze to the laundry.

"Still stuck in your fantasy world?" He said somewhat snottily. Keaka whipped her head back up.

"This is the fantasy world buddy. Back there was my real life…is my real life." She corrected herself.

"Okay then. If this is fantasy and you are who you say you are then what's the deal? Why are you here? Where's my sister?' He asked grabbing a pair of baggy jeans and sniffed at them.

"Well maybe when we were on a mission something happened and I switched places with your sister. This could be an alternate universe." She said thinking to herself.

"Or maybe some monster really has you kidnapped in some dungeon somewhere and this is all an illusion." He said with a very Hiei like smirk. She stared at him her mouth open unable to reply. He laughed a bit at her response.

"Lighten up! Look here's the deal. We'll skip school today. I'll get a hold of the gang and we'll chill besides I think it's time we paid Winter a visit."

Keaka got dressed in a pink, why pink, baby tee and dark blue flare jeans. She looked in the closet mirror and sighed.

"It's either this shirt or the one with the baby seals on it." She stated flatly brushing her hair out. She met Andrew in the hallway. It was still so strange to see him dressed like a normal kid bearing such a strong resemblance to Hiei.

"Ready?" He asked opening the front door. Keaka nodded.

"Alright lets roll." He said and they walked out into the morning sunlight. She hadn't been out of the house since she had arrived and had to admit the place wasn't half bad but it still wasn't home.

"You feeling up to walk into the city?" He asked her as they strolled.

"I can manage." She said.

"Cool. We just have to pick up the gang. You do remember them right?" He asked. Keaka stayed quiet. Andrew sighed.

"Stop." Andrew said suddenly in front of a house. He turned to face it and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Wake up numb nuts! I told you to be outside when we got here!" He yelled.

"Geez! Just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't out here. Damn kid you got a big mouth for a shrimp." A voice said from the side of the house. Keaka's breath caught in her throat at the voice but had learned already otherwise. This kid walked over to them and she couldn't help the urge to hold whom she identified as the one and only Kazuma Kuwabara. Her big brother.

"Hey Abby-girl. How you feelin'?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm good." She said.

"Good to hear we were worried about you." He said concerned.

"So T.J. where are the girls?" Andrew asked pronouciating the name clearly so she would hear.

"Their gonna meet us in the city at the square." T.J. said. Andrew nodded and the three began to walk.

"Abby! Abby! Abby!" A very convincing Yukina called out as they reached what she presumed to be the square. She looked at all the expensive sidewalk café's and street vendors. It was tourist hell.

"And I am what to you Desiree?" Andrew asked smiling.

"Sperm donor." She stated happily touching her stomach. Keaka's mouth dropped. Now that just was wrong on too many levels. Apparently, if this was a trick, someone had not informed her captor that Hiei and Yukina were twins or maybe they already knew and just wanted to gross her out. Desiree embraced Keaka tightly.

"I missed you so much! We were so worried about you." She said near tears.

"Ummm…I'm good." Keaka said somewhat unsure.

"Don't make me have to turn the hose on you two!" Andrew shouted over at T.J. and low and behold a Keiko doppelganger making out furiously.

"Hey get off it shorty it's been over twelve hours since we last saw each other." He said. Andrew shook his head.

"Emily I don't know why you put up with that idiot." Andrew said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot you want me to dump him so we can become bed buddies right Drew?" She asked giggling.

"Damn right." He said ignoring the punch from Desiree. Keaka felt out of place as if something were missing but she couldn't place what.

"Well lets get this done with right?" T.J. said after they had been joking around for a while. The group became somber and they headed off.

"Where exactly is it we're going?" Keaka asked.

"I already told you to see Winter." Andrew said.

"Well where are we meeting up with him at?" She asked. She could feel their eyes on her as they continued to walk on no one saying a word.

"Man this is going to be so hard." T.J. said as they neared the cemetery. Keaka's heart dropped into her stomach as they walked in and were surrounded by grave after grave.

"No kidding. We all kept our promise." Desiree said.

'Promise?' Keaka thought to herself. An image suddenly came to mind. The five of them standing around an open grave as the casket was lowered down. Over the grave they vowed not to return unless they all could make it.

"So the gang could be together again." Keaka said to herself.

"Here it is." Emily said as they all stopped around the plot. A small metal picket fnece surrounded it holding in an array of beautiful flowers. Wind chimes dangled from a hook pole above the headstone. Keaka stared at the picture and trembled violently. The picture was Yusuke but the name read Winter Nielson. It wasn't right. Keaka's eyes opened widely as what could only be described as a memory came flooding back to her.

They had been walking from somewhere. Keaka looks over at Yusuke who has his arm around her waist but she can tell it's not Yusuke, it's Winter and she is Abriana. They stop by a bus stop and start kissing passionately.

'_When we get back to my place I wanna make love to so bad.' Winter said. Abriana blushed and nodded._

'_I was expecting it.' She said huskily before devouring his mouth again. She heard someone whistle to the side of her and they both looked. There were six of the total, biker guys and one bitch._

'_Look at this. Ain't that cute.' One of the guys said walking over to them. _

'_Nothing like preppies in love.' The woman stated. _

'_I don't think you'd know what to do with that little stick boy. Hey sweetheart why don't you let a man show you how it's done.' The first one said. They were surrounded. Two rough hands seized Abriana from the side and grabbed her pushing to the ground. _

'_Bastard!' Winter yelled being grabbed himself. Calloused hands ravaged her body hungrily as another put her mouth to work so to speak. Tears streamed down her face as she watched that skank ride her boy friend as he was held down._

'_Maybe if you're a good girl Iris will fuck you too.' A voice said as white searing pain ripped through her body as she was ripped apart. It seemed to go on forever but ended quickly. The guys backed off from her as this Iris walked over still naked. _

'_Here this is yours.' She said driving her fist into Abriana's body and spilling Winter's seed in her body. _

'_What about this kid?' One of the guys asked about Winter whom was badly beaten and unconsciouss. Iris shrugged indulging herself in Abriana's womanhood. _

'_Stomp him.' She stated flatly. Abriana fought the pleasure the other woman was giving her and watched horrified as two of the biggest guys lifted Winter up and opened his mouth. They placed it on the curb and backed off. A smaller guy but still good size lifted his foot up directly above the back of Winter's head._

'_Sweet dreams Romeo.' He said bringing his foot down._

"ABRIANA!" She heard Andrew yell suddenly. She was on her knee's on the ground with tears flowing freely.

"It's still to early. It's still to fresh for her, for all of us." Emily said hysterically.

'Yusuke…Yusuke….Yusuke….' Keaka thought to herself. She could feel the name building in her throat and knew soon enough it would tare from her lips in an anguished scream.

"WINTER!" She screamed much to her surprise and succumbed to the black voice of unconciousness.

The room was a Japanese style room. It was a room at Genkai's temple. Keaka was home again. She jumped up from her mat on the floor and threw open the door. Kurama got up quickly and ran to her side embracing her. Kuwabara and Shizeru practically pushed him to the ground squeezing the life out of her.

"Kesaki-chi. Your awake. Your finally awake." Shizeru said tearfully. Kuwabara didn't say anything just wept silently. Keaka fell into the warm embraces of her family feeling an overwhelming love for them and her friends take her over until she remembered everything that is.

"I don't know how much time I have left." She said prying them off of her and running to sit in front of Genkai.

"Genkai. I need your help."


	4. Back Again?

"Well that is quite the story Keaka." Genkai said after she had finished talking. The young girl nodded as she kneeled in front of her mentor.

"Don't understand it. I'm so confused as to what's real and what's not." She said.

"What do you mean you don't know what's real? Your just having black outs and weird dreams is all." Kuwabara said.

"Perhaps not." Kurama said deep in thought as he processed all that she had relayed to them.

"What do you mean?" Both Keaka and Kazuma asked in unison.

"Perhaps these 'black outs' contain the information we need to find Yusuke's whereabouts." He explained.

"You still have no clue?" Keaka asked.

"No we haven't even the slightest idea of where the detective may be." Hiei chided.

"I find that hard to believe with his spirit energy being so extraordinary." Keaka said glancing at the fire apparition.

"You were the last one with him." Hiei said almost snapping at her. Keaka looked away from him then at the floor guiltily.

"I know but I don't. I'm sorry." She said. Kurama quietly knelt beside her putting his arm around her for comfort.

"It's alright. Listen I think from now on you should welcome these black outs. They may hold the key to what happened." He said. Keaka glanced into his stormy emerald orbs and nodded once.

"Come to think of it the longer you stay sleeping the better off we may be. With your permission Keaka I could put you into an medicinal induced coma so you won't be going back and forth between realities." Kurama stated.

"No way no how Kurama! There ain't no way your gonna put my sister into a coma!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Alright Kurama. I trust you kitsune but what if I don't wake up again." She said.

"Kesaki-chi do you remember when you were three and you almost fell out of the car." Shizeru asked suddenly. Keaka nodded.

"Yeah. You grabbed me by the hair and yanked me back in." She said.

"Don't worry about not coming back sis because one of us will be there to yank you back." She said in typical Shizeru fashion. Keaka smiled at her older sister and nodded.

"Yeah b-but….awwww." Kuwabara said. After Keaka bid her good-bye's to everyone Kurama led her to the room she had woken up in and helped her lay down.

"This is the Ocaninju root. For many centuries it was used as an anesthetic for surgery." He stated producing a small four leaved plant. He grabbed a bowl and nearby water pitched soaking the leaves thoroughly before mashing them until they liquidfied.

"I must warn you it is very bitter and it's effects occur immediately after consumption." He said as he brought the bowl to her lips.

"One week is the longest, safest amount of time you can stay under it's effects. I'm not willing to keep you under any longer than that." He said as she winced at it's horrible taste. Instantly her body went numb and she began to shiver violently.

"K-Kurama." She gasped out as he grasped her hand in his.

"It's alright. Don't worry, I'm here. I'll remain by your side until you wake up…."

"Come on Keaka, wake up. DAMNIT! WAKE UP!"

Keaka shot straight up into a sitting position as she groggily looked around.

"What? Huh…? Where….am I now?" She said noticing she wasn't at Genkai's temple anymore nor was she at Abriana's house.

"The hell…?" She said grabbing her head wincing in pain as her fingers grazed over a deep gash on her forehead.

"Damnit Keaka! Don't scare me like that. I-I was worried you wouldn't wake up again." An all too familiar voice said next to her. Slowly she turned her head and unmistakably in the dim light of their prison cell…..


	5. Yusuke Found

"Urameshi!" She cried out happily. "You're here!" She yelled out tears streaming down her face.

"Uh yeah. We've been here for a while ever since we were captured. Ahhhh? Keaka why are you hugging me?" He asked surprised. She couldn't help herself.

"I thought I'd never see you again Yusuke. I thought you were dead."

"Huh?" Keaka let go and giggled a little at a very confused looking Yusuke. She relayed her story to him leaving out the fact that in her other reality they had been a couple, she didn't want him to think she was hot for him or anything.

"Wow. That's uh, different." He said afterwards. Keaka nodded.

"I know. It's all so strange. I don't really understand any of it." She said.

"Well believe me when I tell you that you haven't left my side at all and I think we've been her for a while." Yusuke said looking towards the cell door.

"Have our captors made an appearance yet?" She asked. Yusuke shook his head.

"No but I get a feeling they've been watching us." He said somewhat under his breath.

"Yusuke what happened?" She asked suddenly. Yusuke glanced at her.

"Really? You don't remember anything about the mission?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Well we were out scouting the area when we were attacked and got separated from each other. I managed to get to you but I was knocked out and when I woke up we were here." He said. Both suddenly turned their attention to the darkness outside their cell. The power of whom ever was making their way down the hall was incredible.

"That one. The female." A deep voice commanded sending chill's through out both tantai's. The door to the cell swung open as two hooded apparitions walked in seizing Keaka roughly.

"THE HELL YOU WIIL…!" Yusuke shouted standing to attack only to be shot back by a power blast. He yelled and smashed against the wall falling down cold.

"YUSUKE! YUSUKE!" Keaka screamed struggling to get away from her captors.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry child. This is all just a bad dream. Don't worry we'll take you to a better place." The one that had given the orders said and placed a calloused hand to her face. She felt it squeeze at her temples until…..

"Hey she's waking up."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

"Well at least we know that for next time."

Keaka opened her eyes to see her friends around her looking down at her worridly.

"I saw him. He's…safe." She said.

"Well of course he is now." Hiei said.

"We should go. Come on Abby." Keaka got to her feet and looked around taking in her surroundings.

"Back in the cemetery…." She said and sighed. "Was that real just now with Yusuke? I'm so confused." She said quietly to herself and took Andrew's hand in hers.


	6. Confused

_Thanks for the reviews. I really, really appreciate them. I'm glad that even though I'm taking forever with this my 'adoring fans' are being patient. LOL. Okay so onto the next chapter!_

The gang said their good-bye's for the day as Andrew half led, half dragged his sister home. She was so confused, more so than before and it scared him. He bit his lip deep in thought.

'Should I tell mom and dad about this? Nah. They'd get pissed if they found out we had brought her there but I thought she would be okay. I don't understand, I mean I know she went through the most horrible thing possible being gang banged and watching Winter get killed but she was fine at first. Upset and seriously depressed but at least she had a bearing on reality but now…' He looked over at his twin. It was as if she were a completely different person. Maybe it had been wrong to lie for her just to get her out of the hospital, maybe she really needed serious help for the long term.

'What if she's right?' A voice chided in his head. He shook it. 'No it's ludicrous. There's no way that she's from another reality. How could it be when she never even left.' Andrew unlocked the door to their house and led her in sitting her on the couch.

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything Abby?" He asked. Cold chills went down his spine as she stared blankly at the wall ahead of her.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." He said and crossed the dining room to the kitchen.

"Was it real when I was with my sibs and Kurama or was it when I was with Yusuke? Is this real now?" She mumbled to herself out loud. Keaka sat for some time sorting it out in her head. It could have been that the prison with Yusuke had been a vision, a clue as to where he was. She closed her eyes and sighed. For all she knew she was still at Genkai's temple with Kurama by her side ready to bring her back home.

'Or it could be your just crazy.' Keaka jumped up and looked around her shaking. That voice had been the same as that demon in the prison.

"No. I am not crazy. I have to figure out a way to get to Yusuke." She said sitting down.

'Now that I know, or at least think I have an idea, as to what happened to him and somewhat of who his captors are that should help a little in finding his exact where abouts. Okay what I know, they are demon, extremely powerful demons. He is being held somewhere in the Makai but where and why is the next question.' She said.

Andrew watched his sister from the next room over and shook his head.

'She needs help.' He thought sadly to himself. She was so absorbed in what ever it was she was thinking about she didn't even see him cross in front of her to go to his room. He quietly shut the door and began sifting through some pants he had laying around.

"What pants did I have on when she was let out?" He said to himself looking around. He dumped his hamper on the floor and picked up a baggy black pair. He dug his hand into it's deep pockets and retrieved the card. Shakily he dialed the number.

Keaka walked to Abriana's room clutching her head.

"Uck. Too much thinking." She said to herself.

"Yeah Dr. Burrow's she's not getting any better. If anything she's getting worse." She head Andrew's muffled voice through his door. Keaka placed her ear to the door.

"Okay I'll call my parents and let them know you're sending someone over to get her." He said

"Yeah you too. Thanks so much I really appreciate it." Silence. "Me too. Bye." The phone clicked and she heard him dialing another number.

"Um, hi can I please speak with Ryan Wilson. Tell him it's Andrew and it's important. Thanks Tina." Silence. Keaka backed away from the door.

'I have to get out of here. If they out me back in there how can I find out what happened to Yusuke?' She thought to herself and quietly walked out of the house. She closed the door behind her and broke into a run. She had no clue where she was going or what she was doing but she had to get away from them. These people weren't going to help her, maybe they were apart of the demon's plan to stall her from finding Yusuke or even from waking up again.

"Maybe your just crazy!" The voice resounded again more powerful this time. It broke into a maniacal laugh.

"NO! I'M NOT, I'M NOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs leaving her short of air. She rounded a corner and saw T.J.'s house. She stopped and bit her lower lip.

"Should I…? Andrew must know that I'm gone by now. Who's to say he didn't call him up?" No sooner had the thought occurred that he walked out of the house and looked right at her.

T.J. watched as her small body became stiff and rigid.

"Abby. It's uh, it's okay. Just be calm. I'm not going to hurt you. Look Drew's real worried about you, I think maybe you should come in and….hey! Don't run!" He yelled after her as she broke into a fast run. He gave chase thinking her could catch up to her easily being so much taller than she was but stopped panting a few minutes.

"Jeez. What is she a marathon runner or something?" He said out loud gasping for air before turning back to his house to call the number Andrew had given him.

"I can't believe this is happening to her." Emily said. Desiree only nodded her head.

"Yeah I know. I mean at first she was a little under the weather and whatever but now it's like she's nut's or something."

"Totally nut's or something." Emily said and the two girls laughed a little nervously.

"What do you think they'll do with her if she doesn't get better?" Desiree asked after a minute of silence. Emily only looked straight ahead.

"I-I don't want to think about that right now. She jus, just needs some time to rest that's all." Emily said almost in tears. Desiree grabbed her hand and gave a weak smile.

"I know it's hard on you since you've known her so much longer than I have but…I still know how you feel." She said. Emily nodded her head. They walked for a moment longer when they saw Abby across the street. She was sitting sprawled on a bench gasping for air.

"Shhh. Remember what T.J. said on the phone. Come on Desiree." Emily said and pulled her friend into a nearby store. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

Keaka didn't know how long she had been sitting for but she worried she had dozed off a little from pure exhaustion. A siren was what got her out of her daze. A police car came screeching around the corner readying to stop. Keaka jumped to her feet and bolted in the direction it was coming from knowing it would be harder for them to catch her that way. She ran past it as it came to a halt.

"That must have been her." She heard an officer say as she heard heavy foot falls behind her.

"I always knew it would come to this. Being chased by the cops…." She said to herself laughing a little. She ducked down an alley and climbed a fence and of course the top had barbed wire. She ignored the pain as she tore open the palms of her hands and fell on the ground. She only allowed herself a few seconds before she got to her feet and began running again. If she was still at Genkai's temple she had to give Kurama some sort of sign that she was in trouble, something, anything but how or more importantly what? She came to a park and glanced around not seeing anyone. She stopped in the middle of the field and looked up at the sky as the stars began to appear.

"KITSUNE!" She screamed at the night sky. "KAZUMA! SHIZERU! ANYONE! WAKE ME UP!" More police sirens came closer to her as she screamed until her face was red.

"Someone please! Wake me up! Anyone! Yusuke…" She said falling to her knee's feeling dizzy.

"Just let me wake up, anyone…just….wake…me up…."


	7. Illusion

Keaka opened her eyes and blinked a few times trying to get the haze out of them.

"Wha?..." She wondered trying to focus on something, anything to get her bearings.

"Move!" She heard someone shout as she was picked up and nearly tossed somewhere.

"Snap out of it unless you want your life ended." She heard Hiei say. She looked at him for a moment and shook her head.

"What?" She asked again.

"I got your back Urameshi!" She heard her brother yell.

"Kuwabara behind you!" Kurama shouted. "Rose whip!"

"Both of you get out of my damned way! SHOT GUN!"

"Hiei, what's going on?" She asked confused. Hiei looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought." He said. "Just stay low and out of sight if you can not fight." He ordered and took off katana in hand. Unsteadily Keaka stood up trying desperately to grasp what was going on. She shook her head again clearing her mind. Slowly the events that had transpired before began to fade as if they had all just been a dream.

"How do I know though." She said. "What if this is just a memory of our mission." She said clutching her head.

"Keaka!" Kurama yelled deflecting their opponents attack away from her. Kurama grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and shook her gently.

"Keaka, snap out it! You have a bad concussion I fear but you must remain attentive to the matter at hand if only for your own survival." He said picking her up and bringing her to what she hoped was a safe place. He stroked her cheek gently as she blankly stared at him.

"Is this…now?" She asked weakly grabbing a hold of his wrist. Kurama looked from her hand back into her eyes. He nodded once.

"Yes Keaka. This is all happening now. Why do you ask?" He wondered intrigued momentarily forgetting the battle.

"I…left…then I came back and…you…you put me in a place….and I found Yusuke…but then I left again…and now I'm here…." She trailed disjointedly. Kurama cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We'll talk about this later just try and stay hidden." He said before taking off. Keaka sat on the ground with her knee's to her chest confused. Was it all just a dream? Had she just been unconscious. She hadn't even noticed the fight was over and the other four tantai's surrounded her.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked kneeling next to her concerned.

"She has a concussion as a result from the blow to her head." Kurama said examining the deep gash on her forehead.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Yusuke asked worried.

"As long as we get her medical attention quickly she should recover fine." Kurama said picking her up in his arms.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hiei asked.

((- - - - -))

Her surroundings came back into view as the pounding in her head fell to a dull roar. She opened one eye and then the other to be surrounded by none other than hospital walls.

"Okay this is getting REALLY OLD!" She screamed sitting bolt upright in bed only to be met by dizziness.

"Keaka, take it easy. You have a severe concussion. Please just rest." She looked next to her bed side and saw the Kurama impersonator.

"Shut up and leave me alone." She spat crossing her arms. Kurama's eye's widened at the out burst.

"Whoa. Didn't think she'd ever talk to you that way."

"You too trader! T.J. you bastard." She quipped.

"Ummmm…huh?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"She's just confused is all. It must be the concussion. Keaka, listen to me. Everything is alright. You're safe." Kurama said.

"Yeah in a padded room."

"What the hell are you talking about girl?" Yusuke asked. Keaka looked his way and blinked a few times.

"Yusuke? You're supposed to be missing or dead…." She said slowly.

"Oh well geez thanks."

"No…I didn't mean it like that! I woke up in a hospital bound and told by everyone around me that I was someone else and that I hadn't ever even lived in Japan. I would go back and forth between here and there until one time I woke up in some sort of cell with you there Yusuke but we were attacked by our captors. They knocked us out and I went back to that other place …" She said looking at her hands.

"Go on." Kurama said softly intrigued.

"There's not really much more to tell. Now I'm here but I don't know if this is real or not. Maybe it's just another fantasy." She said.

"You got hurt pretty early on into the mission Keaka. Your brother, Hiei and Kurama went to scout the area and I kept an eye on you in cave…that's when you gained consciousness. You were mumbling about being captured and as hard as I tried to tell you you were safe you kept on about it. Then you just passed out again." Yusuke said walking closer to her bed.

"Don't you remember anything sis?" Kuwabara asked. Keaka shook her head.

"Well I'm sure it will come to you soon enough." Kurama said cheerfully. Keaka looked at him uneasily. Something wasn't right with this.

"Would you excuse us for a moment. Yusuke, Kuwbara." Kurama said shortly and motioned for the door. Keaka stood up unsteadily after they had left and walked over to the door placing her ear against it.

"She still doesn't remember anything. Lord Kamowe will not be pleased." Yusuke said.

"Do not fear Tetsuo. I will simply feed her something else to jog her memory. The sooner she remembers the sooner the sacrifice can proceed." She heard her brother assure this Tetsuo.

"That's all well and good however I don't believe I can keep up this elaborate ruse for long. The incident at the temple as well as this is leaving me exasperated." Kurama said.

"Yes I am aware Shura. I must commend you for doing an excellent job as of late. I beg of you friend just hang on and we will have what we so desire." Kuwabara said. Keaka practically jumped away from the door and backed against the window trembling.

"Sacrifice?" She whispered putting a hand to her mouth. The window swung open as two hands grabbed her roughly and spun her around.

"Don't make a sound or else they will hear you." Hiei said trying to force her out the window.

"No I won't go with you! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Keaka it's me Hiei. Listen I know your confused but you have to trust me!" Hiei spat at her forcefully.

"Noooooo!" She screamed swinging her arms wildly.

"What other choice do you have?" He yelled. The door to the room opened as the illusion began to crumble away before their eyes.

"The girl. How did he get here?" Tetsuo shouted.

"He is not really here. It's an illusion but he has found her!" Kurama yelled clutching his head tightly.

"COME ON!" Hiei yelled grasping her tightly.

"NO!" Keaka screamed at him tears streaming down her face. "Just leave me alone! All of you…just leave me alone!" She yelled as Hiei let go unintentionally and fled. Keaka flew back into the arms of one of her captors.

"We have to move our position. The tantai's will arrive shortly for her." Kuwabara said blowing some sort of powder in her face making her black out again.

"DAMNIT!" Hiei cursed loudly reopening his eyes and closing his jagan.

"Still no luck?" Kurama asked sadly. Hiei looked over at his friend and acknowledged his lost pathetic look. With out Keaka he was lost.

"Oh no I found her. I found her surrounded by a very vast illusion causing her to become delusional. She can't decipher reality from fantasy. I was trying to get her to a safe point so we could just go and grab her but she wouldn't go with me." Hiei said noting Kurama's watery shocked eyes.

"But you found her." He said at a loss for words. Hiei nodded his head once.

"Yes but they saw me trying to take her. No doubt they'll move their position." Hiei said placing a hand to his pounding head.

"At least that gives us an idea of where she is. If we act quickly then perhaps we can catch up fairly quickly." Kurama said going to his closet to reach for one of his fighting tunics.

"Kurama I haven't wanted to say anything but you do know there is the possibility we won't get to her on time." Hiei said eyeing the kitsune youkai carefully. Kurama ignored his comment and proceeded to dress himself with shaking hands.

"You should inform Kuwabara and Yusuke of the situation. We can meet up in the park." Kurama said his voice small and choked. Hiei nodded once and leapt out the window. Kurama sighed closing his eyes. He sat on his bed and rubbed his temples looking at the ground watching tears fall onto the carpet.

"We will get you back no matter what it takes. I will get you back safely no matter what. I swear it to you Kesaki."


	8. Snap Back To Reality

_From the sounds of the reviews I'm making everyone just as crazy as poor little Keaka. –Laughs evily - Anyways lets see what else I can pull out from the corners of my twisted fantasy world._

Kuwabara ran to the park as fast as he could feeling his lungs burning as his body begged him to stop. He ignored it until he had reached the park and was the last one to arrive as usual. Hiei's message had been short and vague but to the point none the less. Kurama sat on a bench with Yusuke beside him both attempting to look as if nothing was wrong when things most defiantly were. Kuwabara on the other hand was a wreak. He hadn't attended school in well over a month, hadn't slept much in that time either and it was apparent he had lost a tremendous amount of weight. At least he wasn't like Shizeru who had given up all together and lay in bed all the time crying.

"Hey guys. What are you still all sitting around for lets go." Kuwabara said excitedly.

"Waiting for you." Yusuke said jumping to his feet as well as Kurama and Hiei appearing from who knows where.

"Well I'm here so lets roll." He said.

"Yuuuuusuke!" Botan's voice rang out. The tantai's looked up to see the ferry girl flying towards them on her oar.

"What's up Botan? We're kind of in a hurry so make it short and sweet." Yusuke said. She hovered in front of them a few feet and sighed gripping her oar tightly.

"Listen Koenma needs you guys in his office now. There's something urgent that he has to tell you."

"No way! This is the closest we've been to finding Keaka in weeks! There's no way in hell we're not gonna waste any more time!" Kuwabara yelled. The others stayed silent echoing his feelings.

"It's urgent. Koenma has found out valuable information about her kidnappers and their reasons for taking her." Botan replied trying to ignore the harsh looks that were being thrown her way.

"Fine. Let's go then." Yusuke said finally.

"Lord Kamowe is a powerful demon that has ruled a region of the Makai yet to be controlled by Reikai. His followers are numerous however his three right men are also his brothers. Kintaro, Shura and Tetsuo. They each have different abilities but there power is nothing compared to that of their older brother." Koenma stated sitting at his desk sucking furiously on his pacifier as he did when he was nervous.

"Alright well that clears up whom her captors are now what are their reasons?" Kurama asked impatiently.

"According to these particular demons customs every millennia a human sacrifice is made to please the kusabi no yumi."

"Kusabi no yumi? Sacrifices dream? That doesn't make sense." Yusuke said becoming interested.

"Many centuries before any of us were born, and this goes for you too Kurama, it appears they were quite peaceful actually and not of any threat to anyone let alone Reikai or humans however one day their village was destroyed and the only survivors were these four brothers. Kamowe's mate Yumi was taken from him and murdered before his eyes. The body was thrown into a dark void. According to legend she became an evil spirit that swallowed up everyone and everything except of course for her family. Ever since Kamowe takes young maidens on the day of the attack for a sacrifice for his bride." Konema said. The quartet looked at him in mute disbelief. This was by far the most disturbing twisted case ever.

"If he was such a threat then why didn't we ever hear about him before?" Kuwabara asked.

"He is much stronger than any of you. I felt there wasn't a need to cause trouble with him if it wasn't necessary." Koenma stated folding his hands in front of him casually.

"So if he's so much stronger than we are how in the hell are we going to beat him." Kuwabara asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Our best tactic would be the element of surprise. If we can pin point their location again that is." Kurama stated glancing over at Hiei whom only stared straight ahead.

"Hm." He said and walked out the door. The three others followed close behind.

"So what should we do now?" Yusuke asked.

"For now we should all keep our schedules open in case the need to leave quickly arises." Kurama said. The three friends agreed and went their separate ways knowing well that the demons were long gone with Keaka. Once home Kurama sat at his desk staring down at his calculas homework. He occasionally glanced over at Hiei whom sat on his window sill with his eyes closed tightly and jagan glowing brightly. Kurama sighed and stared past his friend out the window. He stood up wondering how anyone could have problems on such a warm day. He glanced down at Hiei again and gasped lightly.

"Hiei your bleeding.": He said as blood dripped slowly out of the fire apparitions nose. Hiei didn't seem to notice. Kurama grabbed a wash cloth from his drawer and placed it to his friends face. Hiei's eyes shot open as he stared confused at Kurama.

"You were bleeding." He said softly. Hiei sighed taking the cloth from Kurama and wiped at his nose sniffling.

"I've never used my jagan so frequently for such long periods of time." He said more to himself.

"Thank you for helping us Hiei. You don't know how much it means to us." Kurama said sitting back at his desk. Hiei looked at Kurama biting his lower lip looking almost nervous.

"Despite popular belief I'm not heartless. You should know that better than anyone." He said after a moment of silence.

"Yes I am aware." He replied.

"There are only two people I feel truly understand me and accept me for who I am." Hiei said gazing out the window. He sighed.

"I know." Kurama said mildly encouraging him to continue.

"You're one of them and Keaka…." Hiei said trailing off. "She's annoying and gets on my last nerve." Hiei said clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

"There are days I just want to take that kid and pound her." Hiei said hitting his fists together gently. Kurama grinned and shut his eyes.

"However she is my friend and the fact that this happened to her right from underneath me makes me sick to my stomach. This feeling of fear that I'll never see her again but what's worse is knowing she'll meet a horrible end makes me want to cry." He stated softly.

"You care for her." Kurama said reopening his eyes. Hiei didn't say anything he only stared out the window as the rain poured down.


	9. Restless Rest

_I hope everyone is enjoying this. I had thought about ending this a few chapters ago but I think I'll go a couple more. I'll go by fan response should I drag this out a little bit longer or wrap it up? Let me know and yes that last chapter was set in reality. Sorry should have cleared that up a bit better. This one is kind of a rester chapter, a prelude to action…I hope…I'm not very good at writing action scenes but I'll do my best. Enjoy._

"The rain cleanses all. The rain washes all away." Keaka thought to herself when she first woke up. The thought had been so absurd it woke her with a jolt. The rain pounded against the window as lightning lit up the sky as the same question popped into her head. Had it been real? She could tell that she was back in the suburbs because of the simple fact her wrists were bound to the bed. She stared out the window as her thoughts ran rampid through her mind. She sighed remembering back to the other place she had just been.

"Sacrifice." She said softly and stared at the ceiling. She sighed again. "It's all so confusing. Maybe I should just…." The door opened making her jump a little. Dr. Burrows entered the room smiling weakly at her.

"Hello Abriana. How are you doing?" He asked so very Kurama like. Keaka nodded once.

"I feel…alright." She said. "I have good news for you doc." She said as tears filled her eyes. The good doctor eyed her carefully and nodded encouraging her to continue.

"I think I'm finally willing to come back to reality and start my life again." She said surprised at the way her voice choked up as the words escaped her lips. Dr. Burrow's shut his eyes and smiled broadly.

"That is wonderful news." He said happily. Keaka smiled a little too finally feeling relief.

'If I am going to be sacrificed by a bunch of insane demons I don't want to know nothing about it. I'll just stay here and see what happens.' She thought to herself as the doctor started talking about counseling and readjusting her medication.

(((- _Meanwhile back in the reality we all know and love_ -)))

Hiei's head pounded mercilessly as his jagan desperately searched around the deepest depths of the Makai for his friend. There had been several times where he thought he had sensed her spirit energy and had almost awoken Kurama but only to be severely disappointed. He reopened his eye's and rubbed his temples before running a hand over his weary eyes. He brought it to his mouth wiping it noticing the blood. Now even his mouth was bleeding. He sighed and shook his head.

'This could damn well kill me.' He thought casually. 'What the hell _do _I care?' He thought suddenly. Hiei looked over at Kurama as he slept restlessly. Kurama cared because he was in love with the girl, the baka cared because she was his sister which Hiei understood completely, and the detective cared because she had been a close friend of his before he even was a detective. Hiei shook his head and shut his eyes.

'Why do I care?' Memories of Keaka coming over to Kurama's house after school for tutoring or just simply because. The first time she came over was shortly after Hiei's botched ware house incident. At first he hadn't even acknowledged her presence until she had bounded over to him happily waving.

"Hi Hiei. Remember me!" She smiled broadly. Hiei had merely glanced at her before doing a double take knowing he had seen her before.

"Yes I do." He had said after a minute or two.

"Well nice of you to recall since you almost skewered me with your sword."

Hiei reopened his eyes realizing he had fallen asleep. He shook his head and resumed his search.

Yusuke sat on his couch staring bored at the T.V. As usual his mother's where-about's were unknown but at this point in time he could care less. He had left the balcony door open in case Hiei had news bringing a cold breeze into the apartment. He shivered before grabbing the blanket throw and tossing it over himself. He yawned loudly and continued to stare at the television. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. If something suddenly came up he needed to be one hundred percent awake. If he fell asleep he didn't think he'd wake up again for a while.

'Damnit. This whole mess is all my fault anyways. I'm the detective not Keaka, I should have watched out for her…for all of them…better.' He said closing his eyes losing the battle to unconsciousness.

A few blocks away Kuwabara shut the door to Shizeru's room and sighed wondering how long it would be before she woke up screaming again. He shook his head and rubbed at his neck as he went into his own bedroom and shut the door. He climbed onto his bed and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the tears away before they fell.

"Those bastards are gonna sacrifice my baby sis and there's nothin' I can do about it." He said aloud sobbing. Kuwabara stared at the ceiling feeling his grief turn to anger of the worst kind, he had never really ever wanted to kill anyone not even Sensui but now…

"They'll pay. They'll pay and pay and pay some more!" He stated coldly almost scaring himself. He sighed and turned on his side grabbing the covers as he heard the voices start talking all around him as they usually did at night but lately he ignored it too tired and upset to even care.

Hiei's eyes felt as if they were going to burst as his stomach flipped uncomfortably making it hard to concentrate he knew he would have to give up soon and rest but he felt so close to her he could almost smell the small human girl. If he gave up she may be lost for…….

"There she is! I've found her!"


	10. Not So Evil

"Is the child ready?" Kamowe asked Kintaro. Kintaro knelt before his elder brother and shook his head once.

"No my lord. The purification ceremony can not be completed in the state she is in." Kintaro replied. Kamowe raised an eyebrow.

"State?" He inquired. Kintaro nodded his head once.

"Yes my lord. The young tantai has apparently somehow locked her mind away to us. She has slipped back into unconsciousness. Even Shura can not wake her." Kamowe sighed and sat back in his throne.

"This could prove a problem. Lady Yumi will not pleased if her sacrifice is not on time." He said staring distantly.

"Do not fear my lord we will not fail you." Kintaro stated obediently.

"In nearly fifteen million years the sacrifice has always been completed on time. If this task were not completed …" Kamowe rambled lethargically.

"There is no need to contemplate such things brother. We will not fail you my lord." Kintaro repeated standing up. Kamowe stared at his younger brother as if coming out of a trance and nodded once.

"Yes there is no doubt in my mind you will not fail me Kintaro." He stated dismissing him. Kintaro bowed respectfully and exited the chamber.

"There is no way this girl is going to be ready and purified by tomorrow night." Tetsuo stated staring at the tantai. Shura opened his eyes to stare at her.

"There may be another way." Shura stated deep in thought.

"What would that be brother?" Kintaro asked walking in the room.

"Tell Kamowe we performed the necessary procedures to prepare her for Lady Yumi..."

"Are you mad Shura? If Kamowe found out the steps were not taken he would…."

"Tetsuo please lower your voice. Shura may have a good idea. Kamowe is half mad himself. I highly doubt he would notice a few missed steps on the procedure." Kintaro stated. Shura nodded and smiled slightly. Tetsuo shook his head before glancing back at Keaka.

"I suppose. However won't we be angering Yumi?" He asked. Both Kintaro and Shura stared at him for a minute before replying.

"Tetsuo Yumi is long gone and dead." Shura stated.

"That dark wave that swallowed everyone afterwards that was…"

"A freak occurrence." Kintaro soothed placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine brother. The sacrifice will go as planned no matter what. Besides another millennia of this and we will not have to worry. I fear Kamowe is not long for this world." Shura stated calmly. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"The tantai's no doubt have caught wind of our where a bout's." Tetsuo stated.

"Yes however there is no way they will be able to reach us by tomorrow night." Shura said. Keaka moaned in her sleep and flailed her arms slightly grabbing the demon's attentions.

"It's a shame to sacrifice such a powerful psychic as her." Shura said brushing her bangs aside lovingly.

"Shura…" Kintaro said softly hinting upon the sweet calmness of his brother's voice.

"She smiled so sweetly at me when I was disguised as the spirit fox Kintaro. Right before she fell into my arms." He said softly.

"Shura we can not…" Tetsuo began.

"I know brother." Shura cut him off and removed his hand from her forehead. "I know."


	11. Tender Moment

_Last chapter short and sweet, just kind of a filler until I could get some more ideas. I', glad everyone is enjoying this and extremely grateful I can pull this all together…I had no idea what to do but it's coming along nicely._

The tantai's had heavily debated whether to camp out for the night or not and decided against it. Neither knew exactly how much time they had left but Hiei had said he felt as if it were running to a close. The four ran with Hiei in the lead and all of them searching the Makai for Keaka's energy. This part of the realm not even Kurama had dared to venture when he was Yoko. Massive demons loomed all around fighting to the death as their blood sprayed around the thick putrid air. Kuwabara shuttered as they ran by eternally thankful for Koenma's cloaking device he had let them borrow as long as they kept quiet about it. The humidity hung around them in a constant cloud of heat that not only robbed them of sufficient amounts of air but also rapidly increased their dehydration level but still they pressed on determined where they had previously failed to set it right.

Shura snuck into the room where Keaka was being held and stared at her in the flickering light of the candles. He had never fancied himself as one to care for human females let alone one they planned to use for a sacrifice however this girl, a tantai above all things, was different. He sensed her amazing abilities beyond anything drawing him closer to her feeling a bond that only two psychics could possibly share. He knelt next to her where she lay on the floor and wrapped his cloak around her passing his finger tips gently over the smooth flesh of her cheek grazing them down to her pink lips that had been so full and moist when they had first acquired her but now were parched and cracked from the emotional and physical stress her body was enduring. He sighed watching as his hand caressed the long strands of her hair smiling distantly to himself. She was very lovely and would one day become a beautiful woman. Shura's smile faded as his eyes watered over.

"Just once more I would give anything to have you look at me like that again, to feel you in my arms." He whispered to her. In any other circumstance he would have had a decent chance of wooing her as he was an incredibly handsome male however with all the confusion he had put her through in recent weeks she would no doubt retaliate against him, if he could even get to her. He closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts deeply to try and connect to her where ever she may be in her subconscious.

Abriana splayed out on her bed amongst the horrible pinkness of her room and smiled to herself. It was the first time in months she had felt better. Sure Winter was gone but she would always have his love and warmth fresh in her memory and that was the next best thing. She sighed and turned onto her stomach nearly forgetting those few months that she had lost it. Life had returned to normal for her what ever that was. She had her relationship back with her family and friends, even though her parents were none to pleased when Desiree announced her pregnancy but that was a separate matter. The front door slammed shut and she heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop in front of her door. The knock that resounded jolted her thoughts and she rolled her eyes annoyed figuring it was her father.

"Come in daddy." She said in her best daddy's girl tone and sat up. The door opened slowly to reveal a male she had never seen before walk in. What was more he looked more like a devil than anything else. His skin was reddish in color but complimented his ebony black hair perfectly that tumbled down his back elegantly to rest at his hips. Cerulean eye's rested on her own as a scream threatened to tear from her throat but she couldn't. Her mouth remained shut and her legs worked of their own accord as she walked slowly over to him feeling a sense of calm wash over her as a caution sign flashed across her mind briefly.

"Who are you?" She asked. This man stared down at her softly holding no malice in his features.

"I am Shura." He said his voice rich and deep flowing beautifully in the otherwise quiet room.

"I am Abri….Kuwabara Kesaki. I am Keaka." She replied stumbling over her words less than gracefully. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I know. We have met a few times before." He said taking her hand in his. She looked at his hand then back at his fine features and gasped.

"You! You are one of my captors." She stated more shocked than anything. Shura nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asked her voice soft again.

"I. I had to see you again my dear Keaka." He said.

"Where exactly is here?" She asked. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You created this to escape from that god awful reality we have, I have brought you too." He said remorse deep in his voice.

"How did I end up with you?"

"You were taken from your living quarters unbeknownst to your family or friends until the next morning." He stated.

"So there was no mission…" She said. Shura shook his head.

"No there never was. The instances when you were awake I created what you knew as reality to try and prepare you for…" He stopped unable to continue.

"The sacrifice?" Keaka concluded. Shura looked at her and nodded once.

"Yes. The sacrifice."

"Is it for a worth cause?" She asked suddenly her eyes sparkling in the dimming light of the sun.

"I thought it was until I met you." He said lowering himself to the floor to be closer to her. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her bringing her into his embrace. Keaka's body tensed for a moment before falling into his warmth. Strange that she knew he was the one mostly responsible for her confusion but she felt so at ease and safe with him. The way she felt with Kurama. Was it simply a manipulation? Possibly however after all the stress she had endured it felt wonderful to feel so comfortable again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt him lay soft kisses on her own. Her body trembled at the contact as his warm lips slid up to her cheek and eventually met her lips. Keaka moaned in his mouth as she met his warm tongue with hers.

"SHURA!" Kintaro yelled as he walked in. Shura's eyes snapped open as they met his older brother seething with rage.

"What if I had been Kamowe?" He shouted. Shura's gaze moved back to Keaka as she moaned silently in her deep sleep and a frown crossed her lips. Shura smiled faintly at her display of disappointment.

"What if I had been Kamowe?" Kintaro spat at him again grabbing his brother by the hair roughly to look at him. Shura's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"I am sorry brother. It won't happen again." He stated softly. Kintaro let him go and sighed.

"Your right it won't." He said solemnly. "It has been decided that Lady Yumi can not wait for tonight. The sacrifice is to be performed in an hour. Get her bathed and dressed appropriately and please do refrain from too much physical contact." Kintaro stated and left. Shura's heart sunk deep in his stomach as his head began to ache. He took Keaka by the shoulders and roughly shook her.

"Wake up Kesaki my love. Please you must awake!"


	12. The Sacrifce

After half an hour of unsuccessfully reaching her, Shura decided on the best course of action. He lifted her into his arms securing his cloak tightly around her and exited the room. He would take her to a safe haven whereupon he would lead the other detectives to rescue her. Shura only prayed he would live long enough to see her safe. Quietly he stole down the hallways that were lit only by torches wary of the few followers his brother had would catch him. Shura bit his lower lip deciding to make quick work of any one foolish enough to try and stop him. He figured he wouldn't get much trouble since everyone was preparing for the ceremony however it would not take long before their presences would go undetected. His heart pounded in his chest as hard as it could as he moved gracefully through the winding corridors and smiled in relief as he smelt the Makai air from outside. He was nearly in the clear with only a few more steps to go before he could break into a run.

"Shura." Kamowe's voice resounded and echoed off of the walls making the younger demon freeze at the sound. Shura trembled slightly before turning to glare at his brother.

"Where are you going little brother?" Kamowe asked. Shura took a step back holding Keaka more tightly in his arms.

"Tetsuo informed me to be watchful of you around her however I didn't expect this." Kamowe stated advancing closer to Shura frigidly.

"You have hardly ever spoken a word let alone act so out of line. What has suddenly come over you?" Kamowe asked before reaching Shura and pulling the cloak away from Keaka's face.

"She is quite lovely but I suppose that's part of the reason why you have disobeyed me but they all have been so why is this one any different?" He asked ignoring the growl that Shura emitted.

"You do realize she will only run into the arms of that kitsune youkai do you not?" He asked

"At least I know she will be safe." Shura stated darkly his eyes never leaving Kamowe's.

"Right." Kamowe smiled barely holding in a laugh. He turned around as if too walk away but quickly lashed out at his brother. Shura whom was not as powerful and slightly slower fell victim to the attack and fell to the ground bleeding profusely from several deep gashes on his body. He dropped Keaka and she fell some feet away from him.

"No." He gasped out and raised his hand out to her. Kamowe smirked at this pathetic action and picked Keaka up from the ground.

"The sacrifice will commend as planned. I implore you to join us once more brother if you are still alive in twenty minutes that is." He said and walked away Keaka in his arms.

"No Kesaki, my love…" Shura declared before falling victim to unconsciousness.

"There up ahead!" Hiei shouted as they team continued to run on. Even Hiei had begun to feel the fatigue that he knew Kuwabara and Kurama must have been suffering from after the first couple of hours of their trek.

"Are. are you. sure?" Kurama labored. Hiei nodded his head once.

"Yes that is where she is being held." Hiei answered.

"Hey you guys smell something?" Yusuke asked suddenly sniffing the air.

"It's blood…Yusuke…" Kurama stated. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Kurama whom only half smiled at him.

"No it is not Keaka's." He said.

"I…if…it…had been….Ku-Kurama would have…stroked over…the minute he…smelled it." Kuwabara said breathing heavily taking a stab at it.

"Yeah no kiddin'." Yusuke replied giggling slightly. Kurama blushed slightly and ignored them. The cavern loomed up ahead and in the entrance laid a motionless figure surrounded by blood. Kurama was the first by the demons side as he turned him over to face him.

"Hey you wake up!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gah! Finally!" Kuwabara declared and fell to the ground exhausted.

"Yusuke please…" Kurama said and produced a leave from wherever it was he kept them in his hair and shredded them force feeding them to the demon he held in his arms. Shura awoke from his forced slumber only to be met with excruciating pain. He winced before opening his eyes to be met by a pair of emerald ones glaring down at him. He turned to see three younger men, one clearly human but the other two possessed demon energy as well as the young man who held him so carefully.

"You must be the Reikai Tantai's. Keaka is deep in my brother's lair but you must hurry or else it will be too late." Shura informed them weakly.

"Why are you helping us?" Kurama asked coldy. Shura smiled and looked away from him up at the sky.

"She…means a great deal to me…as I know she does for you as well. I…just…want her to be ….safe. You must get to her before its too late…before Kamowe…kills her." He choked out coughing up blood and losing consciousness again. Kurama carefully laid him down and broke into a run as did the other three their exhaustion forgotten.

She was dressed in a plain white kimono, as the others had been. She had been bathed in the oils and sacred flowers, as the others had been but there was something wrong about her that Kamowe could not figure out but as the minutes passed he grew more impatient and was desperately eager to feel his mate's presence around him once more. So with a sigh he left the room instructing Kintaro and Tetsuo to bring her to the chamber. Obeying their lord the two placed her upon a large piece of slate that had been made into a stretcher of sorts and carried her to the void where they had been too many times before.

"Where is Shura?" Kintaro whispered fiercely to Tetsuo. Tetsuo shook his head.

"I fear he was foolish and got what he deserved for betraying Lord Kamowe." Kintaro looked back at his brother, the youngest of the four. Did he even remember what life was like before all of this? The answer pained Kintaro as he realized probably not.

"Place her on the alter." Kamowe commanded as they walked to the center of the vast chamber. Torches aligned the walls on either side making it bright but gloomy all the same. Kamowe sat at his throne behind the void never taking his gaze from it as his hands trembled in anticipation. Kintaro and Tetsuo obeyed carefully laying her down upon the table. The two brothers fell into the ranks amongst the others and began to chant softly at first but raising their voices higher as energy swelled around the room. Kamowe stood up from his throne grabbing his dagger bringing it down to Keaka's throat.

"My friend, my love, my wife, my Yumi. I give this gift to you in hopes that you will be pleased." He stated sliding it smoothly across Keaka's throat watching the blood gush out with each beat of her heart.

After the appearance of Shura Keaka had figured her time was running out and decided to go to the park. She sat under a tree in the warm summer sun and was astounded to see cherry blossoms.

"Cherry blossoms? How did this suddenly become a cherry tree? Not only that but it's not the season for the tree to be in bloom." She stated suddenly feeling her throat burn as her breathing ceased. She tried desperately to get a breath but only gagged and choked but on what? She fell to the soft grass with tears pouring down her face as she grasped a handful of blossoms from the ground.

"Kintaro, Tetsuo deliver her." Kamowe said simply. Kintaro and Tetsuo grabbed her roughly and tossed her into the void.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

_Oh no they were too late! That sucks but why would I make it happy? Never fear I'm sure they'll figure something out…be sure to catch it on the next installment of Yu-Yu Hakusho!_


	13. Turn Of Events

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled aiming it at the ceiling collapsing it on top of Kamowe's followers.

"You're too late!" Kamowe shouted pointing into the void. The four tantai's stared in disbelief.

"No..." Kuwabara trailed off and ran towards the large hole in the ground.

"Kesakiiiii!" He yelled into the darkness. The ground began to shake violently as a strange mist appeared to curl around them.

"Kuwabara get back over here now!" Kurama yelled sensing the evil aura that emitted from the void. Slowly Kuwabara stepped back feeling something rising up out of the ground that could very easily take them all out. Kamowe stared startled at this unexpected occurrence.

"I thought you said it wasn't really her! You said it wouldn't matter if the girl wasn't purified!" Tetsuo shouted turning Kintaro to look at him. Kintaro's mouth opened and shut audibly.

"You what!" Kamowe shouted sending murder their way.

"What the hell's happening?" Yusuke yelled.

"An evil spirit approaches." Kurama replied. Hiei shuddered at the strong presence that suddenly flowed awakening dark desires with in him.

"No." He whispered. "I don't think so." He stated erecting a barrier. The few followers that had survived the ceiling collapse began to flee as a bright light shot out of the tunnel to reveal the silhouette of a young woman.

"Yumi.." Kamowe whispered as she began to become clearer. Her light pink kimono was stained with long dried blood that had been drained from a slash across her throat. She smiled wickedly as she glided over to her mate.

"Kamowe you have disappointed me." She spat in a low voice. Kamowe's eye's widened in horror.

"My dear Yumi please forgive me. I swear I will please you just give me more time." He pleaded with the evil spirit. She began to laugh maniacally at his words and swung her hand forward reaching deep into Kamowe's chest.

"BROTHER!" Both Kintaro and Tetsuo shouted in unison as they watched Yumi rip his living beating heart out and squeeze it until it exploded sending blood and tissue flying. Kamowe stared his eyes wide as his mouth worked to speak only sputtering blood.

"Y….Yu…mi….why…..I…..tried…..I……lo..ve…." He stammered weakly before falling to the ground. Kintaro and Tetsuo turned to escape only to be met by a very angry sister in law.

"It's just as much your fault as it was his." She hissed at them. They trembled violently at the sight of her pale dead skin so close to them.

"Yumi. I'm sorry please forgive us." Kintaro said. Yumi brought back out that wicked little smile and took his face in her hands and squeezed until a spurt of blood erupted out of his head as it crushed his brain. Tetsuo shook his head backing away quickly not looking where he was going tripping on some rocks and falling to the ground. Yumi advanced on him lifting several boulders into the air telepathically.

"I knew it. I knew no good would come of this!" He shouted before he was crushed by the onslaught of granite. Yumi looked around at her work pleased with herself before turning around to look at the tantai's.

"Prepare yourselves." Kurama stated softly. They each took a fighting stance and was shocked as she walked back towards the void and turned to face them again. She lifted both of her hands into the air and turned them palm up to palm down a few times.

"Stand down detectives. I mean you no harm." The specter stated calmly. From the depths of the abyss rose the lifeless form of Keaka. Dried blood caked her white kimono as her body fell back down upon what was left of the alter.

"Shura." Yumi commanded. All eyes turned as Shura staggered past them and made his way to Keaka.

"Yes my lady." He said dutifully.

"You know what must be done to save her." Yumi said. Shura nodded his head once.

"Yes my lady I do." He stated. Yumi extended her hand forward to him to commence. Shura knelt down next to Keaka and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"We were together for a moment my love. That is the solace I will take with me to the after life." He stated softly as his energy flowed freely from his body and entered Keaka's. The deep gash that Kamowe had inflicted healed instantly and her eye lids fluttered open in time to see Shura's face contort in pain.

"Shura!" She cried out as he slunk to the floor. Tearfully Keaka knelt beside him.

"You saved me." She said weakly. Shura opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Y-yes my love." He said softly. Keaka leaned forward brushing her lips against his feeling his warmth once again a hundred times over than before.

"I will never forget you." Keaka whispered softly as her tears fell upon his face. He smiled at her one last time before exhaling and closing his eyes. Keaka sobbed as his body went slack and his soul departed. Keaka stood and stared at Yumi.

"Why did you save me?" She asked curiously. The spirit smiled at her sweetly.

"Shura was my true love however he never loved me. That is why I married Kamowe, to be closer to Shura. I would do anything for him even bring back his dead love." She stated her image becoming misty.

"Love is a powerful emotion Kesaki. It can lead people to do great things or to great madness. Never forget Shura's sacrifice for you nor my husband's madness." She said before materializing into nothing. Keaka stood for a moment before nodding her head.

"I won't ever forget any of this." She said to herself.


	14. Epilogue

_Wrapping this story up I just want to take the time to say how much I appreciate everyone who read this story, over seven hundred hits, and especially everyone who submitted their reviews. I'm surprised that I got such a huge response from this, much bigger than I anticipated. Since I know I can write a story such as this I think I'll do more, perhaps with Full Metal Alchemist….hmmmm….we'll see._

"How has she been?" Kurama asked Shizeru as she led him upstairs to Keaka's room.

"She's as good as could be expected." She said shortly. Kurama nodded his head once and decided to leave it at that. Shizeru knocked on the door lightly and opened it when she got no response. Keaka sat out on her balcony railing staring at the sky motionless. Shizeru shut the door behind her leaving Kurama alone in the room. He walked over to her following her gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you back kitsune. I've been um, busy." She stated absent mindedly.

"That's alright. I just thought I would check up on you is all." He said.

"Hiei's been stopping by at night." She said as an after thought.

"Yes I know." Kurama replied. Keaka shut her eyes and smiled a bit.

"Strange that no one has really brought up what happened back there or what happened at all." She said softly. Kurama glanced at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked not pushing the matter. She remained silent. Kurama watched her intently letting his mind wander to the week before. After Yumi had disappeared Keaka had just stood there staring at the demon they had encountered before entering the cave, Shura. He had expected her to run joyously into his own arms as she always did but this was not the case. She had barely even acknowledged any of them were there. After trying to get a reaction out of her Kuwabara had simply picked up his small sister and they had left.

"I didn't love him but I did care about him. He brought me comfort when I needed it most and I'm grateful for that." She said beginning to tremble a little.

"What exactly happened Keaka?" Kurama asked becoming intrigued.

"Between Shura and myself?" She asked. Kurama nodded.

"Nothing. He went into my mind where ever it was I was and he…he kissed me and I let him." She said finally bringing her gaze to Kurama's face. His emerald eyes sparkled threatening to water over. Keaka grinned at him.

"I never forgot about you." She stated swiping his bangs aside to get a better look at his face. Kurama sighed a small breath of relief and smiled slightly.

"Are you angry with me for kissing him?" She asked softly. He shook his head with a look of slight surprise.

"No. Not at all why would I be?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

"I couldn't possibly be angry with you after all the worrying I did over your disappearance. At first I figured we would find you with out a problem but when I walked into your room and sensed such a strong demonic presence I knew something was terribly wrong. I went into a state of denial really to the point that I didn't know what would become of me should you be killed or we simply never found you." He stated his eyes clouding over. Keaka brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it gently. Kurama sobbed slightly and grasped her hand tightly.

"I'm just glad you're safe now." He said closing his eyes relishing in her touch.

"Yes I am but I can't help but feel depressed." She said. Kurama reopened his eyes and took her into his arms holding her close to him.

"More than likely you will for some time. That's why I want you to know I'm here, I'll always be here." Kurama whispered softly. Keaka sighed as she listened to his steady heart beat feeling his warmth and that wonderful comfort wash over her as it always did.

"Has Reikai intelligence figured out why I was taken in the first place?" Keaka asked suddenly.

"They have deduced that it was done under the pretense that you would be easy to subdue. It was not in their knowledge until later on that you are a tantai. After that their actions became sloppy and rushed knowing that we were onto them." He replied. Keaka nodded her head and shut her eyes.

"It feels good to have things make sense again although I can't help but get this sneaking suspicion that all of this is just a fantasy." Keaka stated.

"There have been many through out the centuries and still to this day that would argue that life is an illusion and our dreams are reality." Kurama said. Keaka pondered that for a minute feeling her eyes become heavier.

"When was the last time you slept?" Kurama asked.

"I've been kind of afraid too." She said.

"Nothing will happen to you Keaka. It's over. I'm right here." Kurama said holding her tighter. Keaka sighed and nodded closing her eyes letting sleep envelop her.

This place was bright and had a sense of warmth to it but still Keaka couldn't shake the darkness that was slowly creeping into her very being. She convinced herself that this wasn't real, that it was all a dream but it felt like before. The panicked suspicion sunk into her heart making her feel anxious. Her body trembled at the thought no matter how hard she tried to shake it. She recognized her surroundings yet at the same time nothing seemed to register in her mind. Familiar objects that a two year old could name left her mind grasping and her mouth mute. This place that she had come across defiantly had a dark overture to it but also some warmth which sparked through the air with such electricity contradicting each other. A tall male stood with his long black hair swaying elegantly in the light breeze. Keaka's heart pumped in her chest.

"Shura!" Keaka yelled happily running towards him. The more she ran the further he seemed to get. Keaka's frustration increased drastically with each passing minute that she couldn't reach him.

"Don't you understand girl? No matter how hard you try my brother will forever be out of your reach." Kamowe's voice suddenly crept into her ear. Keaka tripped and toppled over at the shock of hearing and feeling him so close. The very essence of her nightmares. Keaka looked frantically around breathing heavily looking for him but didn't see him. Rough hands grabbed her from behind forcing her down on the ground.

"These are the purification grounds tantai." Kamowe said straddling her with his legs as he crushed his weight down on her much smaller body. Keaka looked to the side and saw Shura watching everything.

"Shura! Help me please! Shura!" She sobbed. Shura shook his head once.

"I'm sorry my love but you are out of my reach." He said softly. Kamowe placed a hand over her mouth covering her cries.

"The sacrifice will commence." He stated darkly. His eyes clouded over with concentration as he produced a dagger bringing it to her throat.

"Keaka! Keaka! Kuwabara! Wake up!" Kurama shouted shaking her roughly. He had been dozing himself next to Keaka on her bed when her screams had pierced the room. In the two years he had known her he had never heard her utter such a blood curdling cry that froze his blood making his heart skip beats. Her screams continued as she began to gag making Kurama's body tremble.

'Something is killing her.' He thought to himself. Despite himself Kurama slapped her across her face hard enough to leave a bright welt and split her lip. Her screams stopped as she opened her eyes in a panicked frenzy as she sobbed and trembled. Kurama gathered her into his arms.

"It's alright. I'm here Keaka-chan, I'm here."


End file.
